My Digimon Adventure Remade
by firestar91
Summary: Sally is just an ordinary girl who wishes for some excitement in her life, be careful what you wish for because it might come true. One night a digivice appears on her dresser and the next day she meets a Renamon in the woods. How will she deal with the digimon attacking the real world and how will she deal with her new partner? A remade version of my story, My Digimon Adveture
1. A new partner

Me: new story, sort of

Sally: what do you mean?

Me: you'll just have to wait and see

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I'm Sally Carter, I'm almost thirteen years old and I have short blond hair. I have save one world from destruction, and another from domination.<strong>

**In the past I was a normal girl **

**In the past I was a Digidestine**

**In the past I was the unofficial leader of the Digidestine**

**But you don't know that yet, do you? Well then here's my story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A new Partner<p>

Sally's POV

It all started one night after my parents sent me to bed, as I was trying to get some sleep there was a strange light in my room from my dresser across from my bed. When I sat up the light disappeared almost as if it was never there to begin with, except there was now something shiny on it. I got up to see what it was and there was some strange new device. I picked it up hesitatively to look at what it was, it was purple with a few buttons on it, also a screen above the buttons, 'oh well I'll just figure it out tomorrow,' yawning I went back to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and didn't want to out of bed, luckily it was Saturday and I didn't have to. After about half an hour I realized I had to get out of bed eventually so groaning I tossed off my covers and shivered at the sudden cold. I got dressed in my normal blue jeans and T-shirt, and noticed the device from last night, "all right, this thing," I picked in up and looked it over again, half expecting it to disappear like a dream. I slid it into my pocket and brushed my blond hair that fell to the middle of my back and put it into it's usual ponytail a few strands of hair fell in my face but I just brushed them aside. I then put on my silver yin & yang necklace. I took the device and decided to take a walk as I tried to figure it out.

"I'm going out," I yell as I walk out the front door, but unfortunately my kid brother was on the front porch, I tried to avoid him but with no success, "where are you going?" the brown haired 8 year old asked me, "somewhere," I kept walking a bit faster now, until I was out of the neighborhood.

I walked down an old forest path near my house, by now I was back to a normal pace. No one ever uses it any more, I bet few people even know it's here, which is why it's perfect for me to go to while I want to be alone. After about ten minuets of walking the strange device started glowing and a holographic arrow appeared just above it, "whoa," I ran my hand across the arrow watching as the image faltered, then returned to normal. I wasn't sure why but I followed the arrow further down the path until it just disappeared, I starred at it puzzled, why would it just lead me here, there's nothing here. There was suddenly a blinding light, I had to shut my eyes it was so bright, 'well I thought there was nothing here.

When I opened my eyes there was some kind of fox like creature walking though the light. It was at least a foot taller than me, stood on it hind legs with golden fur, white fur across the chest purple armbands with yin & yang symbols on them, and similar symbols on it's legs, "w-who are you," I asked both afraid and curious at the same time, "I am Renamon, and we were destine to become partners," Renamon said in a mature woman's voice, wait what?, "partners?" just what did she mean by 'partners'? "yes, your digivice proves this to me," I looked at the strange device in my hand, "digivice?" I gave a sigh of frustration, well I figured out what it was, but it left me with more questions than answers. Then something else occurred to me, "hey how are you gonna get around? I mean people would notice a talking fox, don't you think?" suddenly she seemed to disappear, _'how's this,'_ I heard her voice in my head, "whoa are you talking in my head?" _'yes, it's called a mind link, this way we can communicate without anyone_ _noticing, I can also move in the shadows so no one else see's me,' 'wow, neat trick, so you can hear me now?' 'that's correct,' 'cool, well let's go,' _we headed back to my house, well I guess I won't have to worry about needing to hide her.


	2. Introductions and Digivolutions

Me: a new chapter yay! also Happy New Year

Sally: yep ^.^

Renamon: Hello

Me: so to make sure everyone understands this will just be copying the original My Digimon Adventure just with Renamon instead of Gatomon

Renamon: so I'm just a replacement

Me: no...it's just...never mind

Me: also if you're read my original My Digimon Adventure before yesterday reread ch1 'cause I made a little change to it

* * *

><p>Introductions and Digivolutions<p>

Sally's POV

When I got home I was confronted by Hennery, who for some reason was rather interested about where I've been. He followed me up the stairs asking me where I was, until I slammed my door in his face telling him it's none of his business. I plopped onto my bed with a frustrated sigh, Renamon appeared beside me and I jumped, _'I will never get used to that,'__ 'what an obnoxious little_ boy,' she said-thought-whatever looking at the door, I looked at her before smiling, _'Renamon you and I are gonna get along just fine,'_ she turned her head and smiled at me.

I sat up on the bed, _'so just what are you,' 'I am what's known as a Digimon,'_ Digimon? _'ok, where do you come from,' 'a place called the Digital World,' _Digimon? Digital World? Either this is really weird, or I'm going insane, _'where is the digital world,' _she looked up thinking, _'I'm not sure,' _I fell back frustrated, _'gee your just a fountain of information aren't you, so I know your something called a Digimon, you come from the Digital World, but you don't know where it is, and you think I your partner,' 'that's correct,' _I sat up, _'so how are you so sure I'm your partner,'_ suddenly, as if I called it almost, my...uh...Digivice started glowing and some data of Renamon came up _'Renamon, Rookie level, this golden fox Digimon may only be rookie but she can be as strong as a champion, she is always calm, cool, and collected and can deal with any problem without losing her composure, this aids in her fighting skills as well, her special attacks are, Diamond storm and power paw,'_ well she seems strong I guess.

I stood up and walked out my door, _'I'm bored let's go,' _she faded into the shadows as I left the house.

I was walking through my childhood park, when the Digivice started glowing, and Renamon appeared behind me, "why does my day keep getting weirder and weirder?" I asked to no one in particular, and I saw Renamon tense as a large mole like creature came out of a hole in the ground, I read the data that appeared on the digivice, "Drimojemon, the giant mole digimon, Champion level, it can drill through solid rock at 70 miles per hour (I totally guessed, I have no idea how fast it actually goes) it's attacks are drill spin, crusher bone, and mole's claw," this will be trouble.

Renamon went to attack Drimojemon with her Diamond Storm attack, which were glowing sharpened leaves that hit him, but he just brushed the attack away. He used his mole's claw to attack Renamon, sending her sliding on the concrete.

I was so nervous for her safety I hadn't noticed my digivice start to glow, but it was pretty hard to miss her glowing, and soon after she started glowing she changed, and that was something I could never forget, the first time my partner digivolved.

* * *

><p>Me: There's my new chapter<p>

Sally: hope you liked it

Renamon: and if it's not to much to ask could you all review your thoughts on how you liked it or how it could improve


	3. Chapter 3

Me: a new chapter's up yay!

Sally: uh huh

Me: is that sarcasm

Sally: nooooooo

Me: ok ^-^

Sally:...

* * *

><p>Parents<p>

When the bright light vanished where Renamon once stood was now a bigger fox that walked on all fours, she had nine golden tails with white flames on the tips, she had the same flames on her front paws, and wore a scarf looking thing with bells on the end (really how would you descried it). My digivice glowed and showed her new Data "Kyubimon, champion level, this nine-tailed digimon has strength that would surpass nearly any other champion level digimon, her special attacks are Dragon wheel and Fox tail infernal," glad she's not my enemy, but why'd she change like that? I guess I'll have to ask her later. I looked at the to digimon, who were both much bigger than me and I couldn't help but laugh, "who says there's no such thing as monsters," I mean I've been told there's no such thing since I was little, and yet right in front of me two digital monsters were about to fight, wait digimon, digital monsters, duh. At least now out odds are better, at least for us. I leaned against the tree to watch the fight, and prepare questions for later.

Kyubimon attacked drimojemon with her Dragon wheel attack and he turned into a digiegg and disappeared. Kyubimon glowed again as she turned back into Renamon, good thing the change isn't permanent. _'I have a question,' __'what is it,'_ she disappeared into the shadows as I started walking home 'cause it was getting late, this day just flew by, _'why'd you change like that, when you were fighting that other digimon,'_ _I digivolved because of you, because of your power,' _my power? how could I have helped? I just stood behind her like a helpless puppy, _'what do you mean?"_ I don't understand any of this, _'I'm not completely sure, it was strange,' 'that we can agree on,'_ another thing popped into my mind, _'hey what happened to that other digimon,' 'from my understanding he turned back to a digiegg and returned to the digital world,' _Digital World? digiegg? _'digiegg?' 'yes, digimon can't die, we simply return to our digiegg forms,' _ok? I'm just gonna pretend that I understand.

When I got home my parents confronted me, "where have you been?" my mom demanded, "out, why?" why would they care where I've been, "there have been reports of a monster attack near that old park you used to go to," "really?" wow news travels fast, "well I'll be in my room if you need me." I walked up to my room, _'you should get some rest'_ Renamon's voice echoed in my head, _'yeah, it's getting pretty late, well goodnight, I guess,'_ 'goodnight,' man that's weird talking to someone head like that. I got into bed. I don't think I'll ever get over that. I fell asleep, wondering what would happen the next day

* * *

><p>Me: done!<p>

Sally: Finally

Me: watch it, I still control your life

Sally: :\ oh yeah


	4. Him

Me: hi

Sally:...

Me: Sally what's wrong with you

Sally:...

Me: your scaring me

Sally:...

Renamon: what's with her

Me: I don't know

Sally:... I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't listening

Renamon:-_- just continue the story

Me: -_- good idea, it's distract me from wanting to strangle her

Sally: what'd I do? :\

* * *

><p>Him<p>

Chapter 4

Unknown's POV

"What drimojemon's been defeated?! How?" I asked my servant, a demidevimon, anger and annoyance in my voice, "I-I'm not sure my lord, but it seems that the child's partner can digivolve by will," What? "That's impossible, no digimon should be able to digivolve," "I-I'm sorry my lord but that's all I know," he's scared of me, good, if he wasn't so good at getting around unnoticed I would have destroyed him already...and he knows it, "very well, leave and don't come back until you get more information, "yes my lord, anything you want my lord," and like that he was out of my castle.

Digivolutions at will that should be impossible. I should destroy them now, but then I wouldn't know how it works, and how to harness the power for myself, no I'll wait to destroy them. If I could digivolve further, if that's even possible, I will truly have nothing to fear. Even now no one can stand up to me, so if I could digivolve, the very thought of it makes me excited, I must have this power.

* * *

><p>Me: who is this mysterious digimon? What does he have planned? Does Sally even have a chance of defeating him-<p>

Sally: what's with all the questions

Me: anyway anyone who guess who the he is gets a digital cookie

Renamon: so if it's not too much of a bother please review your answer


End file.
